Bang Bang He Shot Me Down
by LadyMarissaGarmadon
Summary: Takes place between Island of Darkness and Last Hope. Lloyd and Misako can't sleep and start talking about their grief when Lloyd asks for her to sing to him. mommy/son fluff.


Misako sat on the half buried deck of the Bounty, bringing her knees up to her chest and sighed. It was their fifth night on the Dark Island.

She was rather surprised the sky was so clear; you could count every star in the sky. Her only worry, buried deep in her stomach was the fact that after all her years of isolating herself from Lloyd, she had found no way to stop the fight between her husband and son.

She wiped her green eyes. "Mom?" a tired voice asked.

The green eyed woman smiled seeing Lloyd climb up over the ship railing. The blonde sat down next to her, leaning against her shoulder, "Are… you okay?"

She swallowed before answering, "I was just… thinking about your father is all…" she looked down.

He slowly nodded and bit his lip, "You still miss him? Right?"

"Yea…" the corners of her mouth tugged into a hint of a smile, trying to remember every beautiful memory they had together. "I do… you don't understand about love right now… but… we loved each other… so much".

Lloyd suddenly hugged her, "Every day we spend here, the more scared I get…" he whispered. "I don't want to be the green ninja… I just want my mom and dad and a normal life like everyone else in Ninjago…"

"But we can't have a normal life… I struggled to keep it normal… but your father and I were ninja and we knew that we would never be… even when we had you…"

"I can still wish…" Lloyd looked up and saw a silver shooting star fly across the sky. _"I want my family back…" _he shut his eyes.

Misako hugged him back tightly, "You don't remember… but when you were little… I use to sing to you every night after your father left us… you would cry and cry and… I didn't know what to do because I was right there with you crying… but I'm sorry I left you at that terrible school Lloyd… I'll forever regret not taking you with me…"

"I'm sorry I got mad at you when I met you again…" he buried his face in her shirt and the green scarf she had wrapped loosely around her neck. He looked up and wiped his nose, cheeks pink, "Can… you… sing to me like when I was little again?"

She smiled, "of course Lloyd…" she stretched her legs out and he laid his head on her lap like how a small child would. She felt his hand wrap around hers tightly. "Any requests?"

He shook his head, "No… whatever comes to your mind first…"

She bit the inside of her lip. There was always one in the back of her mind.

**_I was five and he was six…_**

**_We rode on horses made of sticks…_**

**_He wore black and I wore white…_**

She swallowed as tears pricked her eyes once again.

**_He would always win the fight…_**

**_Bang bang… he shot me down…_**

**_Bang bang, I hit the ground_**

**_Bang bang, that awful sound_**

**_Bang bang… my baby shot me down…_**

It was a dark song, one she heard in a movie she saw with Garmadon not too after before Lloyd was born. It was a simple song but it spoke to her too much.

**_Seasons came and changed the time_**

**_When I grew up, I called him mine_**

**_And he would always laugh and say _**

**_"__Remember when we use to play?"_**

**_Bang bang, I shot you down…_**

**_Bang bang, you hit the ground_**

**_Bang bang, that awful sound_**

**_Bang bang… I use to shoot you down…_**

Lloyd's breathing was steadying, he was falling asleep but she continued. She was happy he was drifting away so he wouldn't see her watery eyes.

**_Music played and people sang_**

**_And for me the church bells rang_**

She found it harder to go on but Lloyd still didn't notice and ask what was wrong.

**_Now he's gone and I don't know why…_**

She sniffed and wiped her eyes with her other, free hand.

**_And to this day… I sometimes cry…_**

**_He didn't even… say goodbye_**

**_He never took the time to lie…_**

She sucked in more air.

**_Bang bang… he shot me down…_**

**_Bang bang, I hit the ground_**

**_Bang bang, that awful sound_**

_**Bang bang…** _

Lloyd barely stirred, eyes peacefully shut.

**_My baby shot me down…_**

With her right hand, she flattened his bleach blonde hair down and tried to smile. "I hope he can be saved Lloyd… for both of us…" she looked back up and shut her own emerald green eyes and wondered what her husband was doing, trying to slip into sweet dreams like their son.

**_Bang bang, I shot you down…_**

**_Bang bang, you hit the ground_**

**_Bang bang, that awful sound_**

**_Bang bang… I use to shoot you down…_**

He lay awake on his cot, looking out the tent window at the same sky Misako and Lloyd were watching.

**Why did I write this? Oh ya... GARMAFEELS. That's why. **

**I was writing more of my latest Ninjago crossover idea and this was the song in the open credits when I was rewatching the movie... I was thinking about it and I figured it sort of fitted them... ya know? So yeaaaa it's from Kill Bill... I am now in love with it... it's a chick flick... but... like... a gory Vendetta chick flick with Samurai swords.**

**And Lloyd and mommy moments... I originally was not gonna do a songy thing... and then I realized I didn't know what else to have them talk about... and since Misako bring sup about singing to him, I figured "HEY! Let's do a thing!" And then I didn't know what song to do and you know the rest XP **

**Thanks for reading! And oh my gosh it's one am...**

**~Mar**


End file.
